The One Constant
by Bhare
Summary: Riley has always been the one constant in Maya's soul. Now that Lucas has entered the picture she is afraid that Riley will no longer have room for her. Can Riley realize in time to protect Maya? Once Riley honesty sits herself down she comes to realize what place Maya always truly held in her heart. This is a story of soulmates truly finding one another.
1. Prelude

**Prelude:**

"They are dating." She looks up at the moon.

"I'm know." He says looking at the side of her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She shrugs her shoulders. "It was bound to happen. Better now then later." She sigh deeps. "At least the waiting is over with."

"She still cares deeply for you." He folds his arms across his chest. "You are the most important person in her life. That will never change."

She remains silent. Her eyes glued on the moon.

"You know this Maya." Farkle said in a low voice.

"That will change." Maya said with tears in her eyes. "Once she gets married. Then her husband will be the most important person in her life. When she has children – then they will pretty much be even with their father. I'll be lagging behind."

"Not with Riley." Farkle replied. "Never with Riley. Too Riley you will always be the number one important person to her. You may have to share the spot with her husband; but she'll never take you down from that spot."

"I despise him," She snarled.

"No you don't." He shot back.

"He stole her from me. From the first moment she and I set eyes on him; I knew he was going to steal her from me." Maya shook her head. Her eyes going back to the moon. "I can't believe that I pushed her onto his lap."

"She needs people in her life." Farkle sighed deeply. "She's not like you and I."

"She's all I need." Maya breathed.

"What about Shawn? What about me?" Farkle sharp eyes stared at the side of her face.

"She's all I need." She repeated. "She's the one true constant in my life."

"She's always going to be that true constant for you." Farkle replied. "Maya, I asked you whom Shawn and I are to you? Please answer that question."

"Shawn truly understands me. I truly understand him. That will never change." Maya turned her eyes to stare into the brown eyes of the fifteen year old boy next to her. "You, Farkle, are my brother. You love Riley as deeply as I do. You understand my need for her. As I understand your need for her."

Farkle softly smiled.

"Riley is my one true constant in my life. Due to her I am honesty opened to allowing others into my heart and soul." Maya continued. "I feel that he's taking that away from me. I know Lucas doesn't mean to. But he is taking Riley's spirit from me." A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't lose Lucas as my best male friend. He's like a protective older brother for me." Farkle sighed.

"I'm not asking you too." Maya sighed. "I don't want to lose Lucas from my life either. I have a deep bond with him also." She shook her head. "Why did Riley have to have her first serious crush on him? Why him?"

Farkle had thoughts of his own. He knew that this wasn't the time to voice them. Not yet. Soon. But this wasn't the time.

Maya turned back to stare at the moon.

 **End of Prelude**


	2. Deep Worries

**Chapter One**

 **The Matthews Apartment:**

 **Front Window Seat**

"I'm worried about Maya." Shawn spoke. "I know that I have just met her. Two years ago. But that little lost girl had tugged on my heart from the first moment I set eyes on her. Even before she said one single word." He looked over at his two best friends. "She has come such a long way. But now it seems like she's going back into her shell. I'm afraid that she may never stick her head out any longer."

Cory sighed deeply. "Don't give up on Maya Hart." He looked into his best friend; whom was like a brother eyes.

"I never would. She's my daughter." Shawn quietly replied.

"So when are you and Katy going to make it official?" Topanga smiled.

"I'm not the marrying kind." Shawn balked.

Cory and Topanga looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned to looked at their best friend.

"We were actually talking on when you are going to legally adopt Maya?" Cory laughed under his breathe. "But really Shawnie …. when are you and Katy going to march down the isle?"

Shawn couldn't keep the blush from his breaded cheeks. "Like I said. I'm not the marrying kind." He shrugged his shoulders. "Never was."

"You wanted to marry Angela." Topanga shot out.

"I wanted her to stay with me instead of going with her father." Shawn frowned. "If we had gotten married – we would have been divorced a week later." His arms crossed against his tight chest. "She would have come to despise me."

"It's true." Cory nodded his head.

"Cory!" Topanga shot a death glare at her husband.

"Angela wasn't meant to stay." Cory replied in a calm fashion. "Angela truly wasn't Shawn's soul mate."

Topanga calmed down as she listened to her soul mate speak.

"Katy is." He smirked. "The first moment Maya climbed in Riley's room; at age seven. I seek ed out her parents. It wasn't hard to find them. They were still fighting with the door open. I didn't go in. But I had a clear look at Katy and Kermit Hart. I knew Kermit wasn't Katy's soul mate." He sighed deeply, "Not once did I dream that he would walk out of his family; and never return. I just figured that he and Katy would realize that they needed to break up …. raise Maya separately but together. I manged to get a quick glance at Katy's angry face as I gently closed the door …. and I knew that she was Shawn's soul mate."

"She was still a legally married woman, man." Shawn barked out.

 **Central Park:**

 **Bench in the center of the Upper East Side**

"I'm so happy that we are together, Lucas." Riley smiled resting her head against his right shoulder. Their fingers intertwined. It felt right. It felt natural. It felt magical.

 _Yes it is nice; Riley. It is nice that I have finally made my choice. The right choice. But why do I have a feeling that I'm going to end up with a broken heart?_ Lucas couldn't keep his fears from his eyes as he looked on top of his girlfriend's dark head. He was happy that she wasn't looking at him. He managed to hide a lot from Riley …. when she was looking at him. But if she was looking at him then she could tell when something was bothering him. Riley was special that way. She could always tell when a human was worrying over something _just by looking at them_ , He wasn't ready to send her into a deeply inner soul searching about her true feelings for him. He wanted to enjoy this precious time that he was allowed to have with her.

Her face lifted up and her coffee brown eyes look into his sea blue ones. He smiled softly. "I'm so happy that we are finally together, Riley." He bent down and gently kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm so glad that you are allowing _this_ time with me."

Riley pulled away slightly. "Why did you say _this_ time?"

"Riley. I'm happy that you are allowing _this_ time as in now. That you didn't want to wait until the future for us to begin enjoying our lives together romantically." Lucas breathed. His chest tightened at the small lie of omission.

"I know we are young; Lucas; we are really young. I just turned fifteen. You are on the brink of sixteen." Riley's serious look came into her eyes. He loved this look. He loved everything about Riley Matthews. "I know we are much much to young to know if we are truly soul mates. I know that we may not be the next Cory and Topanga Matthews. But; I know that you Lucas Frair are a very important piece in my life."

 _Cory and Topanga met each other when they were seven. That's a strike against us. We didn't met till we were twelve. You knew Farkle since you were seven Riley. So I don't have a shot in hell if you fully expect to be the next Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence Matthews._ He wasn't bitter by this ironic state of things. He loved his early development years in Texas. He wouldn't trade if even he knew that Riley Matthews was soon to be in his life; and his heart.

 _'It's always been Riley. It will always be Riley.'_ The memory of his words a few weeks previous doesn't pain his heart. Like how it should be if he truly believed that Riley Matthews was his soul mate. He fully knew whom Riley's soul mate was; even through Riley; herself still didn't know. But it wasn't until the precious moment when Lucas truly fully knew that Riley wasn't his soul mate.

Lucas truly was happy that he and Riley were in a romantic relationship right now in time. He sincerely knew that Riley needed this relationship before she was ready to truly discover whom her soul mate truly was. He wasn't going to pressure her into making the romantic relationship too intense.

"Lucas?" He blinked at the deep concern in Riley's eyes.

"Sorry." He shook his head to clear the thoughts away.

"Where were you?" She asked in concern. "You weren't here anymore."

"I was remembering when we first met." He smiled. "I was remembering every single moment that we spent in each others presence." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry that I scared you. I was simply enjoying you."

She leaned into his chest. Resting her head against his heart. "I don't like it when people lose themselves." She whispered.

He knew that she still remembered when Maya lost herself. He promised to never to do that to Riley. Never him. He rested his head on top of her head. "She's safe now. She was always safe with you."

"I lost her Lucas." Riley let a mewl out. "I lost her."

He wanted to comfort her. He _needed_ to comfort her. But he fully knew he wasn't the one _she_ needed to comfort her. He held her shaking body in silence as she silently cried into his chest. He would keep her safe.

 **The Minkus's Apartment**

 **Farkle's Bedroom**

He leaned back against his chair. His right hand slowly rose to his chest. He felt his heart beating as he gasped for breath. It simply hurt to breathe. _Riley_. He must get to Riley. She needed him. But he couldn't move.

He simply couldn't physically move.

 _Riley!_

 _Riley!_

 _Riley!_

 _Farkle? What? How?_

 _Riley!_

 _It's okay Farkle. I'm okay. I promise Farkle. I'm okay._

 _I want to physically be with you Riley; but I can't move. It hurts so much to breathe._

 _I'm so sorry Farkle._

 _How can I help you Riley?_

 _All I seem to be doing lately is hurting the people whom mean the most to me. All due to me wanting a …._

 _You haven't lost us Riley. You can never lose us._

 _I lost her. I willing lost her._

 _No Riley. She's safe. With you. She's safe._

 _I lost her._

 _NO you didn't Riley. She's safe. She's with you._

 _I lost her …._

 _Riley._

 _Riley?_

 _RILEY!_

Farkle raised his right hand to his face and wasn't surprised at the tears that were there. "Oh Riley." He whispered as he felt the pain in his heart intensify.

 **End Chapter One**

 _ **Author's Note: Okay this is a solid Rilaya story. End of the day Riley and Maya will be together. Riley and Farkle are not romantically involved. Yes Farkle does have deep romantic feelings towards Riley …. he fully knows her heart and soul belongs to Maya. Riley and Farkle are not telepathic. But they have a deep bond where there souls can speak to one another in times of deep turmoil.**_

 _ **I just needed a way for Farkle and Riley to have their deep talks in this story without always having them in the same place every single time I needed it to happen. I just know that if GMW could find a way to get Farkle and Riley to communicate this way then they would. But they manage to give us the deep eye contact between Farkle and Riley.**_


End file.
